1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to building structures and more particularly to a structural design that maximizes the amount of usable floor space in multi-unit buildings, e.g., apartments.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a number of States, municipal building codes require that conventional three (3) story apartment buildings include at least two means of exit so that third floor occupants have some alternate exit route in the event that a primary route is blocked, namely in the event of a fire. Many such buildings also include so-called "breezeways." A breezeway is a corridor that runs through the building from front to rear, so as to afford occupants easy access from, for example, a parking lot, to an interior courtyard or pool on an opposite side of the apartment building. In multi-story apartments with breezeways on the first floor, additional breezeways are typically implemented on the second and third floor in order to comply with the building code exit requirements, as well as to provide symmetry.
Although the breezeway is a beneficial aspect to the tenants of an apartment building, it consumes valuable footage that can be used as rental space. This is especially true with respect to the units on the upper floors of the building.
Therefore, it would be desirable to find a way to increase the amount of rentable and usable space in a multi-unit apartment building while at the same time meeting all of the tenant and regulatory concerns and requirements imposed on developers of such structures.
The present invention solves this important problem.